


Radio Love

by LostHorizon17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angel Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean in Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hunter Dean, Hunters & Hunting, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Impala Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, briefly mentioned sam winchester, cant help falling in love with you, driver pick the music shotgun shuts his cake hole, elvis songs, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHorizon17/pseuds/LostHorizon17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt fic requested by: tobeleftoutinthedark<br/>"ooh can you do destiel in the impala and cas reaches out to change the music and dean resists biting his head off (just barely) and then “can’t help falling in love” by elvis comes on and cute awkwardness ensues"</p>
<p>Fluffy Dean and Castiel fic in which castiel discovers elvis on the ride back from a hunt with dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic requested over tumblr i hope you guys enjoy  
> *sorry if you get T&S feels* gotta dig elvis though..

Led Zeppelin ‘ramble on’ blared out of the impalas speakers as they were travelling along the long winding highway somewhere near Wisconsin, Dean and Castiel were on their way home from a simple, yet equally as tiring case taking out a pack of rouge vampires.

Sam had graciously declined the offer to come with them stating that he would rather stay behind and catalogue research at the bunker. Also going on to clarify or in deans words ‘complain’ that he didn’t want to be stuck in a confined space like the impala with the angel and the hunter with all the eye sex and weird sexual tension that emitted from them.

 —-

Castiel relaxed into the passenger seat, they were in for a long ride back to the bunker. Yet, It was nice having time to spend with dean all by himself, even if they were hunting monsters and arguing over the fact the dean needed to be more careful when hunting with him.

He was the one that could not be fatally injured, Dean on the other hand could and it worried castiel to no end when dean would put himself in danger just to protect him.

Looking over at his hunter he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that they could have this now that they had finally stopped tiptoeing around one and other and just let themselves be happy. Years of repressing what they felt for each other until finally something snapped.

Dean was looking at the road ahead but he wore a small smile, one that seemed to have been permanently settled on his features ever since the day the angel made the first move, all those months ago.

And it was in this exact moment of lovingly staring at the hunters face while he drummed along on the steering wheel to the beat of the radio. That Dean decided to look in castiel’s direction giving him a wink and a small smile before turning his eyes back toward the road ahead. His face now a little redder due to the angel’s rapt attention.

Subconsciously as a song drifted into another dean stretched out his hand, turning up the radio a notch. The heavy bass of the next song began to fill the impala as they continued to glide across the tarmac.

Castiel noted then which radio station that the impala was tuned into.  A classic rock station that dean loved. ‘They always play the greatest rock hits’. Or so dean tells him.

He wondered whether there were be other greatest hits that they could listen too for the duration of the ride home.  Castiel was yet to develop his own taste in music and although he did love listening to rock music with dean that didn’t mean that this was all that he could enjoy. He wanted to discover something for himself to enjoy. With dean or without him.

This particular station was all they had listened to throughout the entity of their trip. The dial hadn’t been moved once. That needed to change.

Shifting along the impala’s bench, castiel began to play around with radios dials trying to find a station that played another music genre.  

—-

Dean had quickly caught on to the angels intentions the moment he had shifted out of his comatose state against the car’s interior to begin his decent upon the impalas radio.

Just as he was just about to move the angels hand and tell him what he always preached to Sammy ‘driver picks the music while shotgun shuts his cakehole’ an abrupt static filled the car.

Too late.

He really hated people messing around with his baby even sam couldn’t touch well not unless he wanted a clip round the head that’s for sure. Gripping the steering wheel just that bit tighter dean looked towards the angel.

His angel.

One that wore a mask of concentration, tongue poking out from the side of his mouth as he moved the small dials from left to right.

“Cas… what are you doing?” he challenged, levelling a stern gaze at the angel.

Catching the angel’s cobalt blues from across the cars bench dean waited patiently for an answer as he continued to drive along the winding road ahead.

Castiel stopped his misintrusions on the radio for a second to focus on the hunter.

The angel turned almost shyly towards him. It was almost as if he knew he had been caught doing something that he knew he shouldn’t have.

Dean found the look rather funny if he was honest, cas kinda looked like Sammy did at the age of twelve being caught going through deans stash of hidden dirty mags.

Cas was about to give him an explanation to his question when the radio suddenly decided to latch on to another station.

One that happened to be playing the tender melody of Elvis Presley’s ‘can’t help falling in love with you’. (Im sorry!)

A fall of silence fell over the car, both men deciding to forget their conversation in favour of listening to the music.

The song was as brilliant as he remembered, even if it was venturing a bit far into what dean was call ‘chick flick territory’.

Dean was an Elvis fan, the man just had a way with words and throwing a quick glance in castiel’s direction to see if he too had a fond appreciation for Mr Presley. Dean found that he looked positively enraptured by it, eyes trained on the radio absorbing every word to the crooner’s song.

“You like Elvis cas?” he asked trying to keep his eyes on the road and not on the man beside him.

“Elvis, yes, yes I believe I do dean” castiel responded casting his eyes towards the hunter a toothy smile spreading across his face as the music continued to play between them.

“I find this song very beautiful dean and the lyrics seem to be very accurate in our case. The entirety of heaven couldn’t stop me from falling in love with you, Dean Winchester” the angel admitted to him, voice unwavering.

Dean blushed a deep shade of crimson at the angel’s words, warmth spreading throughout his veins as they washed over him.

They both had never really gotten around to saying the ‘L word ‘as of yet and as much as it frightened dean to admit it, he did love the angel more than anything in this crazy mixed up world.

He just hadn’t said it in a long time it was hard to when the only other person he had shared those words to was his mother.

Castiel deserved to hear those words, or at least know dean felt the same way.

Mustering up some inner strength he turned off into the side of road and turned to face the angel.

“Castiel, I guess if you can dig a great musician like Elvis I really should tell you that I am also very fond of you.”                                                                                                                                                                        

“I can dig you cas”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback much appreciated :D


End file.
